righteouswrathfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
"Sir" Vintus
Historique Description Statistiques Cyrillian Vintus Human paladin (oath against fiends) 4 (Pathfinder RPG Ultimate Magic 60) LG Medium humanoid (human) Init '''+0; '''Senses '''Perception +1 '''Aura '''courage (10 ft.) ---- '''Defense ---- AC '20, touch 10, flat-footed 20 (+7 armor, +3 shield) '''hp '''37 (4d10+4) '''Fort '+7, 'Ref '+3, 'Will '+7 '''Immune '''disease, fear ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''30 ft. (20 ft. in armor) '''Melee ''radiance'' +10 (1d8+5/19-20) Special Attacks '''channel positive energy 2/day (DC 14, 2d6), smite evil 2/day (+2 attack and AC, +4 damage) '''Paladin Spell-Like Abilities (CL 1st; concentration +3) :At willâ€”detect evil Paladin (Oath against Fiends) Spells Prepared '''(CL 1st; concentration +3) :1stâ€”weapons against evil ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '18, '''Dex '''10, '''Con '''12, '''Int '''12, '''Wis '''12, '''Cha '''14 '''Base Atk '+4; 'CMB '+8; '''CMD '''18 '''Feats '''Saving ShieldAPG, Shield Focus, Weapon Focus (longsword) '''Skills '''Acrobatics -8 (-12 to jump), Diplomacy +7, Heal +6, Knowledge (nobility) +6, Knowledge (religion) +8, Ride -3, Sense Motive +8, Spellcraft +8 '''Languages '''Common, Hallit '''SQ '''lay on hands 4/day (2d6), legendary power, legendary surge, mercy (fatigued), mythic bond '''Combat Gear ''potion of cure moderate wounds'', potion of protection from evil, potion of shield of faith +2; Other Gear 'banded mail, heavy wooden shield, ''radiance, 534 pp, 3 gp ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Aura of Courage +4 (10 ft.) (Su) Allies in aura gain a morale bonus to saves vs. fear. Detect Evil (At will) (Sp) You can use detect evil at will (as the spell). Immunity to Disease You are immune to diseases. Immunity to Fear (Ex) You are immune to all fear effects. Lay on Hands (2d6 hit points, 4/day) (Su) As a standard action (swift on self), touch channels positive energy and applies mercies. Legendary Power (2/day) All legendary items contain a pool of power - at least two uses that recharge each day. This power is called legendary power, and it works differently than mythic power. Any creature bearing the item can expend the items uses of legendary power, whet Legendary Surge (+1d6 to Attack Rolls - All, Combat Maneuver Checks) All legendary items have a legendary surge ability, similar to a mythic character's surge ability (see page 170). It can be used only on specific rolls or checks based on the nature or purpose of the legendary item - see the Legendary Surge sidebar o Mercy (Fatigued) (Su) When you use your lay on hands ability, it also removes the fatigued condition. Mythic Bond A legendary item is typically bonded to a single mythic creature. Others can pick up and use a legendary item for its basic functions (like hitting a foe with a legendary mace), but only the creature bonded to the item can utilize it fully. A myth Paladin Channel Positive Energy 2d6 (2/day, DC 14) (Su) Positive energy heals the living and harms the undead; negative has the reverse effect. Saving Shield As an immediate action, add a 2 shield bonus to an adjacent ally's AC. Shield Focus +1 Shield AC Smite Evil (2/day) (Su) +2 to hit, +4 to damage, +2 deflection bonus to AC when used. Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com PathfinderÂ® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Publishing, LLCÂ®, and are used under license.